In general, the present invention finds advantageous application in all those cases where it becomes necessary to provide an electrical connection between two environments, which must be kept electrically insulated and in at least one of which there may be envisaged the presence of a liquid.
In the specific field of photovoltaic-cell solar panels it is known to use panels comprising an external fluid-tight casing permeable to light, housed in which is a plurality of photovoltaic cells immersed in a liquid.
Following upon exposure of the panel to solar radiation and to the normal activity of the photovoltaic cells, the photovoltaic cells themselves convert part of the incident solar energy into electrical energy that is transferred on the outside via different electrical-connection devices, which, in some cases, prove to be relatively complex and costly and, in others, decidedly simpler but with an unsatisfactory level of efficiency, reliability, and safety over time.